gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going è una canzone di Jennifer Holliday tratta dal musical Dreamgirls e presente nel tredicesimo episodio della prima stagione, Le provinciali. Rachel vuole inizialmente cantarla lei una ballad, ma Mercedes chiede la possibilità di cantare. La sua interpretazione di questa canzone ottiene una risposta travolgente da tutto il club, Rachel compresa che conclude dicendo che Mercedes merita la possibilità di cantarla alle provinciali. Tuttavia, la Jane Addams Academy svolge questa canzone prima di loro perché Sue ha consegnato la loro lista alle altre squadre. Questa canzone è presente nel gioco della Wii: Karaoke Glee Revolution. Testo della canzone Mercedes: And I am telling you Im not going You’re the best man I’ll ever know There’s no way I can ever go No, no, there’s no way No, no, no, no way I’m living without you Im not living without you I dont wanna be free Im staying Im staying And you, and you You’re gonna love me, oohh ooh mm mm You’re gonna love me And I am telling you I’m not going Even though the rough times are showing There’s just no way, there’s no way We’re part of the same place We’re part of the same time We both share the same blood We both have the same mind And time and time, we’ve had so much to see and No, no, no, no, no, no Im not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there’s nobody there And I mean there’s no way No, no, no, no way Im living without you Im not living without you You see there’s just no way, there’s no way Tear down the mountains Yell, scream, and shout like you can say what you want Im not walking out Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill Im not gonna leave you There’s no way I will And I am telling you Im not going You’re the best man I’ll ever know There’s no way I can ever, ever go No, no, no, no way No, no, no, no way Im living without you Oh, Im not living without you, not living without you I dont wanna be free Im staying, Im staying And you, and you, and you You’re gonna love me You’re gonna love me, yes you are Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me Love me, love me, love me, love me You’re gonna love me Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Amber Riley (Mercedes) ha cantato dal vivo questa canzone per essere più emotiva, ma nell'episodio è stata inserita una versione leggermente modificata per darle una qualità migliore; *Prima di entrare nel cast di Glee, Amber ha provato più volte a fare il provino per Effie di Dreamgirls; *E' la prima canzone tratta dal musical Dreamgirls ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre due sono Listen e It's All Over. Galleria di foto 4958713516.jpg Notgoingmercedesstill.jpg Going.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One